Forget Me Not
by Azith
Summary: Inuyasha gets hurt in a battle after the battle his friends tie him up a little girl touches him and now he's stuck in Kagome's time and even worse he can't remeber anyone.
1. Forget Me Not

(....) = Kagome thinking to herself.  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
"She thinks she's so smart! Why do I even bother? She's going to get her self killed along with me!" Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Inuyasha come on...We need to see those wounds!" Kagome called out. "Kagome I love you! Here have some flowers." Koga ran up to Kagome. Inuyasha jumping out at the sight of him, "Koga you get your paws off Kagome!" he yelled. Seeing Shippo's tail poking out of Koga's butt. "Shippo?! Ahhh," Inuyasha yelled as Miroku and Songo grabbed him. "This is for your own good Inuyasha," Miroku said as he tied Inuyasha up. Inuyasha lay there for hours trying to get loose of the knot in his shirt. "Are you my big brother?" Inuyasha heard a little yet innocent voice say. As he looked over looking the little dog eared girl standing there. She reached down and touched him with her finger and knocked him out.  
  
"Where am I?" Inuyasha moaned looking around. He was in a well, he jumped out and he was in Kagome's time but when he jumped back into the well he didn't go back to his own time. So he jumped out and jumped into Kagome's room. Just when her little brother Souta stood staring at Inuyasha. "Don't tell anyone I'm here!" Inuyasha yelled as Souta touched the gash on his chest, "Ahhh! Don't touch me! Who are you!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped back. "Inuyasha it's me Souta," Souta said in confusion. "..." Inuyasha jumped out the window and walked into town. Seeing a tree Inuyasha jumped in it. The tree just so happened to be beside Kagome's school, but Inuyasha did not know that. The school bell rang Kagome and her friends walked out of the doors.  
  
Kagome seeing Inuyasha got nervous. "Kagome what are you looking at?" one of her friends asked. "Nothing..." Kagome says with a big sweet drop formed on her head. "Who's that?" her friend asked pointing to Inuyasha, "Kagome do you know him?" Before she could answer Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and stared Kagome in the eye and said, "Give me the Jewel of four souls!" he commanded her. (Is this Inuyasha? It's like he doesn't know who I am.) "Inuyasha come back here! You're not suppose to be out here," Shippo yelled as he jumped and landed on Kagome, "Kagome you have to do something!" Everyone stared at Kagome accept Shippo who was focused on Inuyasha. "Sit!" Kagome said in a quiet voice. "Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Authors note: If you liked that review it and I'll add more. O.K. so please review it! 


	2. Please Remember Me

(.... = Inuyasha thinking.  
  
Please Remember Me  
  
"Kagome you know him?" One of her friends asks as they stared at Inuyasha. "Yes..." Kagome answered as her voice trailed off. "I'm Shippo. Kagome why is Inuyasha here? Better yet he doesn't even seem to know who you are," Shippo said with extreme worry. "What you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome (What? She smells like Kikyo but she's not her I mean Kikyo's dead I don't even know where I am AS Inuyasha got up his face expression changed from angry red to soft peach. Then he started to walk away stopping beside Kagome to say, "I'll be back." With that he walked away. He jumped back into the well but this time he had a piece of the Jewel. When he came out of the well the little girl stood there with her eyes closed. But when she opened her eyes they were like big deep pools of water the color of soft violet. She hugged Inuyasha and said, "Big Brother please remember me." Her eyes were starting to water when he said, "Kouryou? Is that you?" (The background changed into a meadow with trees and little ponds of water.) "Where are we?" Inuyasha asked. "Were in my home where I stay," Kouryou said hugging Inuyasha. "Kouryou! Rin want to play now. Let's play tag," Rin yelled in complete happiness. "Rin come back here! Ahhh Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha is back!" Jineni said.  
  
"Kagome who was that and why did he tell you that he'll be back?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Well to make a long story short ...well here it is," Kagome said pointing to the well. Shippo said "Well I'm gone bye-bye Kagome," Shippo said as he jumped into the well and disappeared. "Bye every one keep this a secret from Hojo OK," she said as she jumped into the well. Before they knew it Kagome was gone. "Miroku where's Inuyasha? Huh? Shippo is this your hair tie?" Kagome asked picking up a small blue ribbon. "Nope not mine," Shippo answered shaking his head. Just then Inuyasha fell from the sky, "Owww Kouryou! Oh (sweet drop) I'm back," Inuyasha whispered. "I'll take that. Inuyasha if you need me blow this whistle and I'll be there," Kouryou said as she grabbed her ribbon out of Kagome's hand and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Then In a moment later she was in the sky on a dragon with a necklace that had fire on the end of it. "Inuyasha! Who was that?!" Kagome sneered at him. "Take it easy Kagome Inuyasha just met her right Inuyasha," Miroku asked with a big sweet drop on the back of his head. "He's sleeping," Kagome said with a surprised voice. "Wait that's not Inuyasha it's a puppet," and with that the puppet turned into a blade of grass. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
"Sesshomaru! Let me go!! When I get out of here I'll rip you to shreds!" Kouryou viscously threatened. Sesshomaru got tiered of hearing this so he put some poison into her body, which made her go to sleep. When Kouryou woke up she was covered in beads of sweet. She went to the window and started chanting her ancient language then said, "Naka Ona Seksa Luna Canta Hecha Una! (Her kimono flying in the air with her hair) Ancient forces come to me set my spirit free; Release the power inside of me set the dragon free! Release Ancient moon dragon!" Kouryou finished just in time before Sesshomaru came in. The bars broke on her window and what seems to look like silver rope gathering in front of Kouryou and formed the Moon staff. The staff was like a long dragon with the head at the top and a little sphere of blue and red light just below the head floating in mid air. Kouryou waved her staff through the air and ripped a hole through space and time then ran into it.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Mommy don't leave me!" a little girl says she has wolf ears and tail. "You don't belong here. Go away!" a woman, says. "Big Brother help me! Please don't leave me to die!" the little girl calls out to a boy also with wolf ears and tail. "Come back Ko..." the little girl cried to him.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Kouga is my big brother!" Kouryou said her eyes full of tears. Kouryou got up and started to Koga's den. When she got there everyone stared at her, "What are you staring at?" Kouryou asked innocently enough. As she went up to one of them she asked, "Do you know where my brother is? His name is Koga. Do you know him?" Kouryou asked him. "Know him ha ha! He's our leader!" he just looked at her, "Um...why are you carrying a magic staff?" "This is my staff now where's my brother?!" Kouryou ordered. "I'm right here...now WHO ARE YOU!"Kouga asked looking her in the eyes. "Kouga! Big brother I've found you"Kouryou said with tears in her eyes. "Who are you and I'm not your big brother!" Kouga asked."I'm Kouryou please remember me!" Kouryou said as she fainted into Kouga arms. 


	3. Lost Memory

The Lost Memory  
  
"Inuyasha remember me please!" Kagome said and every time he said he  
didn't remember her she'd tell him to, "Sit."  
"For the last time I don't know who you are!" Inuyasha said with an  
anger sign on the back of his head.  
"Inuyasha si.." Kagome was about to say sit when Miroku covered her  
mouth with his hand.  
"Who are you people!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran off into the woods.  
When he stopped he was in a clearing. Fireflies were everywhere and  
that's when Inuyasha saw her. "Kik...Kikyo," Inuyasha had stumbled to  
say.  
"Inuyasha why did you betray me? Kikyo asked.  
"Why did you bind me to a tree for 50 years?" Inuyasha asked holding  
the gash of blood on his chest and fainted.  
  
"What do you think she ment by saying you're her brother?" He asked  
Kouga.  
"I don't know," Kouga said looking down on her. As he was looking at  
her she glowed a bright soft blue and grew now she had snow white hair  
it went down to her feet it was tied up with a ribbon. The ribbon was  
black with golden stars and moons. Her eyes were no longer a soft  
violet but now a navy blue. Her Kimono was baby blue with green and  
purple at the bottom of it. The moon staff was now like a blue stick  
with a hollow ball at the top that you could see through it had a  
white quarter moon inside of it. "Kouga. Inuyasha is also my brother,"  
Kouryou said weakly.  
"What?" Kouga responded.  
"Your father and his mother were married at one point and when they  
divorced they didn't want me. So they left me alone in the deepest  
part of the forest," Kouryou said as she slipped into a deep sleep.  
"We have to find Inuyasha!" Kouga ordered.  
  
"Inuyasha I would never had thought that you had feelings of your  
own," Kikyo said stroking Inuyasha head.  
"I didn't know you cared about me I bet you don't remember anyone but  
people from your past can you?" Kikyo speaking to a sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out of him deep in the woods, "Miroku use  
your wind tunnel to suck up that monster! Shippo come with me Inuyasha  
can't be far."  
"Well they have come for you have some of my magic to help you to  
remember your friends." And with that Kikyo disappeared. "Inuyasha!  
I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"This way he can't be far I can smell his blood!" Kouryou said as she  
summoned the wind dragon and it raced across the sky. "Kouga I thought  
I'd never see you again. I'm just so happy! When I got abandoned some  
dragons found me and raised me like one of their own," Kouryou  
explained to Kouga.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
"Miroku Inuyasha is losing too much blood!" Kagome started to worry. /  
"Kouga Inuyasha may die he's losing too much blood. And with him the  
heart of Kagome," Kouryou told Kouga, "Wind dragon please hurry we  
have to get there on time!"  
  
  
Authors note: It's a race of life and death if you want me to continue  
please review it OK. .   
This chapter is dedicated to Lost-Remembrance because this person  
wanted to know what happened now. OK thank-you for reading this .   
bye-bye. 


	4. Time Is Running Out

(A.L....) = Authors note.  
  
Running Out of Time  
  
"Kouga Hurry!" Kouryou said as tears rolled down her face. "Kouryou if you had to carry some one you too would go slower on foot. What does Kouryou stand for any way?" Kouga asked with the most curiosity. "Well it stands from dragon that has risen to the heavens," Kouryou replied, "This is taking too long!" Kouryou said as she took out her long moon staff and jumped off of Kouga and into the air. Wings came out of her back angel wings) and called, "Dragon of the forest hear my plea, help me see where they are," Kouryou called just then a loud rumble came from deep within the forest. Then a huge dragon came from out of the ground and bowed down to Kouryou. "What is that thing!" Kouga yelled. "This is the dragon that will save Inuyasha!" Kouryou said as she climbed onto it, "Come on we're running out of time!" But when he was climbing on an arrow hit right in front of him into the dragon. "Garrrh!!" the dragon roared in pain. When Kouga turned around no one was there. "Kouryou do you know who that was?" Kouga asked but soon realized she was gone, "Kouryou Where are you!! This is no joke!" Kouga said running light speed looking for her (he has two Jewel fragments in his legs. (A.L Please excuse my spelling if it's wrong) When Kouryou opened her eyes, she was in the arms of a male wolf (A.L Kinda like Kouga but as old as he) he had with messy brown hair and was wearing the same thing as Kouga. His eyes were that of a deep green forest.  
  
"Kouryou! Where are you!" Kouga still looking he came to a clearing and saw Kagome, "Kagome have you reconsidered my offer to become my wife?" "No I will never become your wife!" Kagome Sneered at him. "Have you seen Kouryou?" Kouga asked. "Who's she?" Kagome asked staring at him. "She's my sister and mutt face's as well," Kouga rolled his eyes as soon as he mentioned Inuyasha. "Oh really? Inuyasha never told me he had a sister," Kagome said in a puzzled look. "I bet he didn't even know he had a sister. Because I didn't," Kouga stated to Kagome.  
  
"Wh...wh..who are you?" Kouryou struggled to say. "I'm Kaga the leader of the high land wolves. Now which pack do you belong to?" Kaga asked with curiosity. "I..I.. Don't belong to a pack," Kouryou said with a tear running down her cheek, "Wait I have to get to Inuyasha!! Time is running out! Life wolf I summon thee surrender your power to my staff! Release" Kouryou, said summoning the life wolf. (A.L OK so I got some of it from card captors) It looked like a little girl but she was white and looked sad. "Speed dragon I summon thee lend me your power until I get close to he! Speed dragon!" Kouryou chanted as she glowed a mystical glow and grabbed Kaga. "Inuyasha! "I'm here don't worry!" Kouryou called out as Kaga stood there looking as Miroku (A.L Kaga right now has lines for eyes) "Life wolf! Give him life now!" Kouryou said as she hit Inuyasha with her staff. "Owww... Who are you people!" Inuyasha cried out. "Inuyasha your alive!" Kouryou said as she threw her arms around him. He blushes. (A.L Awww how cute . )  
  
After an hour later Kagome explains to Inuyasha what happened before he lost his memory. "Kagome, so you freed me from that tree?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep," Kagome nodded her head. "Kouryou I think we should leave," Kaga said putting his hand on her shoulder. "OK," Kouryou nodded and walked with him into the bushes. "Now Kouryou you have something that I want," Kouryou heard a voice say in the darkness. The next thing she knew Kaga punched her out cold. "Say Kagome do you know where Kouryou is?" Kouga asked her. "Nope not a clue," Kagome replied shaking her head. "Kouryou she left with another wolf! Oh no," Kouga said racing into the bush. "You'll never catch us wa ha ha...etc," A deep voice echoed through out the whole forest.  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it! Please review it Please if you liked it and if youdodn't please say what can make it better until next time Lost- Remembrance. 


End file.
